


First Steps First

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Lisa huffed. “I don’t understand what’s so hard about ‘Golden Glider is the best!’”“Everything, Lisa. Literally everything.” Len rolled his eyes again. “Diana is literally 11 months old, you train wreck.”\\Two landmarks in most baby's lives; Walking and Talking//





	First Steps First

Ever since Diana hit 10 months, everyone had been trying to get her to speak. Even when Caitlin tried to explain that most babies didn’t even say words until they were well into the 12-month mark, no one seemed to care.

Eliza found it funny, all the adults cooing words at her baby sister like she could repeat them. 

~*~  
Barry was feeding Diana, making airplane noises while he placed Cheerios in her mouth. “Yummy. Can you say yummy, Di?”

Mick chuckled, throwing a Cheerio at the speedster, which earned him a glare from Barry and a giggle from Diana and Eliza. “Stop trying to get her to say silly words, Red. Teach her to say something cool, like flame, or Da.”

“She’s too young to say anything.” Len rolled his eyes. “And her first words are going to be ice, so give it a rest.” Len said with a smirk, which was soon knocked off his face when he was hit by 2 Cheerios.  
~*~  
“Can you say ‘Iris,’ Diana?” Auntie Iris cooed, holding the baby on her side as she danced around the room. “Or maybe ‘Liza’?” 

Eliza giggled. “She can’t say any of those things yet, Auntie Iris. She’s too little.”

Iris smiled. “I know, Eli. But it’s always good to start early.”

“You just want her to say your name and not Uncle Wally’s.” Eliza said, a smirk on her face.

Iris squinted at her. “You’re too smart, you know that, you little monster.” 

Eliza shrugged. “Probably.”

~*~  
Joe loved being a grandfather to Eliza and Diana, therefore he made it his business to be involved with every part of their lives.

And that included Diana’s learning to talk.

“C’mon, Diana.” Joe begged. “Can you make me the happiest grandpa ever and say ‘Joe?’”

Wally rolled his eyes. “Really, Dad?” 

Joe glared at his son. “Shaddup Wally. You’ve been begging her to say ‘Wall’ for 3 months.”

Wally didn’t reply, he just tucked his face into the crook of Hartley’s neck.   
~*~

“That is the rudest thing you’ve ever said to me!” Lisa shrieked. 

Len pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lisa, you’re going to wake up the girls and probably the whole block if you don’t chill out.”

“Did you hear what this little demon just said to me?!” Lisa pointed accusingly at Cisco, who looked a cross between scared and amused.

“I did, Lisa, but you have to admit that Di is too young to say Dada, let alone whatever you want her to say.”

Lisa huffed. “I don’t understand what’s so hard about ‘Golden Glider is the best!’”

“Everything, Lisa. Literally everything.” Len rolled his eyes again. “Diana is literally 11 months old, you train wreck.”

Lisa stuck her tongue out at her older brother. “Fuck off, jerk.”  
~*~  
The push to get Diana to talk only increased after she took her first steps, particularly because she was surrounded by most of her extended family when she took them (she, like her Daddy, had a flair for the dramatics).

On her 1st birthday, Diana took a few clumsy steps from Mick’s arms to Barry’s, before falling directly into her Papa’s chest. 

“Now if we could just get her to talk.” Joe mused.

Len and Eliza shared a look, rolling their eyes.

“We’re surrounded by dummies, Daddy.” Eliza chuckled.

Len scooped her up. “You’re so right, Gum Drop.”  
~*~

It was around the 14-month mark when Diana finally spoke. She was already walking fairly well. She was stumbling around a family party, complete with Team Arrow, The Legends and the Rogues, when she said her first word.

“Ollie?” Diana said, waddling up to Oliver and putting her hands up to be picked up.

Oliver looked stunned for a moment before recovering and picking her up.

“Did she just say-?” Barry started.

“She sure did.” Len grinned.

“I can’t believe she said Robin Hood’s name first!” Lisa was frowning, but everyone could tell she was happy.

Mick chuckled, giving his sister in law a pat on the back. “Doesn’t surprise me. She, like her Daddy, has to do the unexpected and dramatic at all fucking times.”

Len shot him a glare. “Fuck off, Mickey.”

Barry slapped both Mick and Len on the arms, gesturing at Eliza and Diana, both of whom were giggling at their parents. “We have two kids to worry about repeating us! Watch your language and don’t go corrupting our daughters!”

“Yeah, Len, what the fuck?” Lisa replied, a smirk on her face.

Barry tugged at her hair. “That goes for everybody, Goldeen.”

Lisa huffed. “Whatever, Lightning Thief.” 

Oliver was bouncing Diana on his hip. “Diana, Diana, what have you caused?” He whispered to the little girl.

“Ollie!” She replied happily. 

“Yeah, Yeah, little girl. I’m Uncle Ollie. Now, why don’t you go back to your Papa?” Oliver said, placing Diana back on her feet. 

She stumbled back to Barry, before dropping another bombshell. “Papa?” 

Barry nearly passed out, before scooping up Diana and dancing her around the room.

“We’ll never hear the end of this, will we?” Mick asked.

“Probably not, no.” Len just shook his head, watching with a smile as Barry and Diana danced around their friends and family. “But I think I’m okay with that.”

Mick had a similar grin. “Me too, boss. Me too.”

“Fuck!” Diana squealed.

Barry glared at his husbands, before passing Diana back to Oliver.

“We should run, right, Boss?” Mick asked, tugging on Len’s sleeve.

Len gulped. “We might as well give it a try, yeah.” 

They linked hands before scurrying upstairs.

“Michael Rory! Leonard Snart! Come back here so I can kill you!” Barry said, taking off (at human speeds) in the direction that his husbands ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from First Steps First from Bandstand
> 
> A big thank you to Kala, as always!
> 
> Also, I don't know a whole lot about kids under the age of like 3 so all of this could be wrong but it's cute!
> 
> I'm taking a little break from the Our Daughter 'Verse so I can focus on a Coldflashwave College AU, but don't worry. I still have some holiday stories for this 'Verse, so it's a fairly short break.


End file.
